


Rare

by ddagent



Category: Operation: Endgame (2010), Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Cooking, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis Ives, head chef of the restaurant 'Ravenous', has long been smitten with one of his customers. Every Friday night he sees her dine with someone else. When will he finally get the chance to woo the blonde sitting by the window?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Operation: Endgame, Ravenous or any of their characters, or their settings - all belongs to their respective institutions.
> 
> This is a birthday present for the *wonderful* delilahbe. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETPEA! I hope you like this! :D The second part shall be posted tomorrow.

"Chef? There's someone here who wants to give their compliments."

 

Francis Ives immediately dropped the steak tartar he was preparing as one of his waiters called out to him. He then began straightening his chef jacket, fixing his hair in the mirrored surface of his kitchen. He wanted to look perfect. He wanted to look like the dashing rogue he had always considered himself to be.

 

"Coming Sean."

 

He had been waiting for this moment for so long - ever since she had started coming into his restaurant on Friday nights. He'd watch her take her usual seat by the window, watch her look out onto the river. Sometimes she would wait until her date arrived; sometimes she would wait and go home alone. Those were the nights he would go out hunting, searching for those who had left her alone. But now it didn't matter. She would no longer have to wait for her dates to arrive. He would _always_ be there for her.

 

"Everything alright Sean?" Ives greeted as he came around the corner to the front of the kitchen. However the smile plastered over his face fell quickly.

 

It was not his love standing by Sean's side. The woman instead was a brunette, with long curly hair and a sinewy neck. Francis could see the beauty in her face, but it was a beauty that had aged. She was not the fresh faced innocent he craved every Friday night. Still, he was nothing if not a gentleman. He offered his hand, which the woman covered with her own. He half listened as she rambled on about how she had _adored_ his lamb. He just focused on the blinding white mark around her finger where a ring used to be.

 

"Well I best return to the kitchen. I'm so glad you enjoyed the food."

 

With a nod farewell, Francis retreated. He had honestly thought that this would be the night. But for one more Friday night, his love remained just out of reach. Maybe next week.

 

X

 

He'd bought _Ravenous_ with his army pension and for the last three years he had run the place with some moderate success. He had always loved to cook and this way allowed him to do it on a grand scale. His other interests were also satisfied - living in D.C. meant he could hunt in the surrounding states to his heart's content and so far he had had no run-ins with the law.

 

His life had been pretty perfect until six months ago when _she_ had walked in. Even after all this time he still didn't know her name. She was a beautiful creature: blonde, delicate. He watched her Friday night after Friday night be treated like dirt by the men she let court her. A winter flower like that should be treated with the most reverent of care and yet she was being sullied. If he was in the position of many of her dates, he would not dare to do so.

 

Francis wondered if she would turn up that night. Last Friday - the night of the sinuous brunette - she had not come. It was the first time in six months that she had not eaten in his establishment. If she arrived tonight he would have to prepare something _extra_ special for her. Yes, a perfect meal. Something tender, something succulent. Something that would make her shiver with delight as she slipped his food between her lips.

 

Sadly she did not come in with the first batch of diners, nor the second. He worked himself hard to stop himself looking at the door, desperately waiting for her to arrive. He cooked, he fried, he roasted. He sent Karl his sous chef to deal with a complaint about a lack of vegetarian options, not trusting himself to go onto the restaurant floor. He needed a distraction.

 

"Chef, you're needed on the floor," Karl announced as he returned from dealing with the customer.

 

"Everything alright with the diner, Karl?" Francis asked, gently tipping chicken strips onto a plate of noodles. Handing the finished order to a waiter, he finally turned to him. "Did the old bat want to talk to the _manager_? Tell her I've got a fucking kitchen to run." But Karl shook his head. "Then what is it?"  

 

"She's here."

 

Swallowing, Francis followed Karl to the kitchen door.  His sweet rabbit sat at her usual seat by the window; wearing a pale blue halter dress, otherwise known as her 'first date' dress. The man sitting across from her was one Francis hadn't seen before. Smart suit, bare face. A typical 'nice guy' and yet he knew this man would sully his flower within a matter of Friday dinners. That couldn't be allowed.

 

"What do you want to do, Chef?" Karl asked as Ives tore his gaze away from the window.

 

"Give them one of our best bottles of wine, but only after her date orders first. Let me know what they order and I'll switch out hers to something better." Ives grinned, risking another peek at his love. She seemed so hopeful, so excited about being on a date. He did want her to be happy. Just with _him._  

 

Thankfully the bottle of wine went down a treat, completely overshadowing whatever swill her date had bought. Their orders also worked to his advantage. Francis knew his rabbit adored her steak thick and bloody, but the man had ordered her a simple garden salad. This gave him a chance to impress her with his food and _hope_ that she would finally come back to the kitchen to offer her compliments.

 

When both dishes were ready to be taken out to his rabbit and her excuse of a date, Sean reached out for both. But Karl, perhaps Francis' only friend in his new incarnation, stopped his hand before he reached for _her_ plate. "Chef, I know you're waiting for her to come in and compliment your food. But perhaps...perhaps if you hand her your dish yourself she'll see you as more than a kitchen."

 

Behind him, Sean scoffed. But Karl was adamant that it should be him to take the meal out to his love. It wasn't in his plan to make such a bold move - he had hoped she would come to him. But this way had its appeal: he could swoop in under her date's nose and romance her with a perfectly prepared meal and his knowledge of good wines. Straightening the collar of his chef jacket, he took her plate with a smile.

 

"If you would Sean."

 

Francis followed Sean out onto the restaurant floor. It was a rarity that he left the kitchen when the restaurant was open, preferring to stay in the back where he could cook in peace. Diners meant compliments or complaints for him to deal with. Truly there was only one person's opinion he cared for, and that was the woman slowly sinking herself into a bottle of red wine.

 

Walking towards her, Ives felt his pulse thrum in his neck. He didn't get nervous like this, hadn't since he was a snivelling little priest trying to curb his desires in a small protestant village. But he had watched this woman for six months, watched every emotion fall across her beautiful face. What if she was not like he imagined? Or even worse, what if she actually _preferred_ the simpering beta males she frequented? It was too late now. He was already at her table.

 

Ives brushed past Sean to set the plate down in front of his winter flower. She looked up at him with a smile, and then down at her plate. He watched her eyes widen. The strips of beef were tender, would no doubt be easy to pull apart. They were soaked in a rich red wine sauce and accompanied by fried potatoes in their own cream glaze. It was rich, thick and mouth-watering.

 

Himself on a plate, really.

 

"As a regular, miss, I couldn’t let you eat just a _salad._ " Ives coughed, trying to appear natural. "I thought you'd like this instead."

 

Her date tried to say something, obviously wondering about the price of such an elaborate meal, but his rabbit interrupted and spoke to him for the very first time. "This is... _thank you._ You know I come in here every week; it's my favourite place to eat. No one quite cooks meat like you. You're the head chef, yes?"

 

Ives beamed at his lady. She spoke like an angel, all southern twang and pouty lips. Deciding to risk the anger of her date once more, Francis bent down and took her free hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "Francis Ives. It's a pleasure to have you here. Please, enjoy your meal."

 

Without another word, Francis grabbed Sean and hauled him back to the kitchen. Behind him he could hear her date mutter about his behaviour but his southern belle just ignored him. Risking a glance over his shoulder, he saw her tuck into her meal, making the most wonderful faces as she indulged each mouthful.

 

Her date just poked at his chicken.

 

Later that evening, after the dinner rush had died down, he retreated to the alleyway behind the restaurant to have a smoke. He needed the break and he wanted the chance to savour his first encounter with his little rabbit. Unfortunately while he was half way through his cigarette, he heard someone come around the corner. He was about to _politely_ tell them to leave him in peace when they called out to him.

 

Even though he had only heard her voice the once, he could never forget it.

 

"Chef Ives?"

 

Francis turned, seeing his southern belle approach him in the alleyway. He could truly admire her here: the length of her dress, the curl of her hair. She kept biting her lip, making those pink lips even darker. She stopped too far away for his liking, but even from that distance he could see the smile on her face.

 

"How did you like your meal?" Francis asked, leaning against the brick.

 

She blushed, ducking her head as if he had asked her to dinner instead. "I loved it, thank you. My date wasn't so keen; he thought you were hitting on me. I _won't_ be seeing him again. I don't like guys who order me salads and are rude to perfectly nice gentleman."

 

Francis chuckled, his heart beating wildly. She took a step forward. "I'm glad to hear that. I hope you will be coming back."

 

She blushed again, taking another step closer to him. There were only two steps between them now. "Of course. I told you it's my favourite place to eat!"

 

"Well I'm glad." He lifted himself away from the brick so there was only one step between them left. Just one step. Time to make his move. "You know I see you come in all the time with a lot of different men and I just think..."

 

However before he could finish his rabbit interrupted. She did not look pleased. "Think what? Are you saying I date too much, that I'm not a good and proper Christian girl, Mister Ives?" She advanced on him, smacking one hand against his chest, returning him to the brick wall. He saw something in her eyes then, something animalistic, _violent._ Something that made him want her even more. "You only see me go to dinner, nothing else. You knownothing about my love life." She sighed, turning away. "Goodnight Mister Ives."

 

Francis watched her walk back into the night. He had had the opportunity to woo her in his hand and he had blown it. He only hoped he was granted another chance. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad everyone enjoyed chapter one - here is chapter two! The final chapter will be up tomorrow. Enjoy! :D

Francis had checked the diners every single Friday for the last month to see if his southern belle had returned. Sadly all his efforts had been in vain. He had watched that table in the corner by the window be occupied by other people for four Friday's in a row. She hadn’t even ventured in on any other night of the week. Eventually he had given up hope of seeing her again. That was until one Friday night, four weeks after their argument, that Karl rushed in from the restaurant floor with news.

"Chef..."

 

"Not now, Karl," Ives hissed, mincing some lamb for a ragout. He didn't want to talk; he just wanted to focus on his work. If Karl wasn't careful he would end up in the ragout himself.

 

"Chef..."

 

Abandoning the lamb, he turned to Karl behind him. From the smile on his face Francis realised what had made him so excited. "She's back, isn't she?"

 

Karl nodded, although his smile faded after that initial burst of good news. "Back but with that douche she used to date. You know the banker who would only tip the waiters two percent and look at Barbara the wine girl's tits?"

 

Nodding in recognition, Francis quickly joined Karl in looking out of the kitchen window on his rabbit. She was sitting at her normal table by the window, smiling and laughing with her date. Of all the men she had been out with since he had known her, this man had been the most frequent. They had dined in _Ravenous_ for two months every Friday and then Francis had watched his love be stood up two Friday's in a row. The week after that she had had a timid first date with someone else. Now she was back with the wanker. That man would only break her heart.

 

"What do you want to do, Chef?" Karl asked, looking over at the couple. "We could spit in his food, burn his chicken. The wine trick works every time. You know she really liked that beef dish you made her. Maybe you could make that again."

 

Ives thought about it, but he knew that this wasn't like before. The man she was with ordered expensive and tipped cheap. He would recommend chicken or fish for her, something light without seeming like a dick. He himself would order a fillet steak with no sauce so he wouldn't get it around his mouth. After running a restaurant for so long, Francis could recognise every motion of a date. However he couldn't remember the last time he had been on one himself.  

 

"Nothing. Don't do anything. Just...let me know what she orders."

 

Francis retreated back into the kitchen and took the next order up to prepare. He threw himself into his work, pounding a slab of beef into submission, desperately trying to ignore the voice in his skull.

He had been alive for nearly two hundred years. He had been through too many wars to count, had eaten too many people to remember. He had fucked his way through Nevada and had eaten his way through California.  He had immortality and yet he had not lived. Not really.  

 

X

 

He had watched her with that bastard for a month. They would come in about eight o'clock every Friday night and sit in the same seat by the window. He would order the most expensive white wine on the menu for him and the cheapest red wine for her. Then for their starter he would choose the only sharing platter _Ravenous_ offered.

 

Ives was tired of seeing his fingers in her mouth.

 

A different chef prepared his meal every Friday, but Francis would always prepare hers. He would linger on it; slave away on it, make sure everything was _perfect_.

 

He wanted to make sure she kept coming back.

 

Finally, one Friday, she arrived without her boyfriend. She sat in the same seat, ordered a better quality wine and sat looking out over the river. Karl let him know when she arrived, and he continued to watch her in between cooking. Diners came and went but her boyfriend didn't arrive.

 

"Chef," Karl started as he finished cooking his rib eye order. "You should take a break. I can run the kitchen for a while. You should get something to eat."

 

Francis looked up at him, watched the way Karl's mouth tried to hold down a smile. He had never had someone look out for his happiness before. It was quite unnerving. "Are you suggesting I go out there and sit with a certain someone?"

 

He nodded. "Chef, you've never had a better in. Make her something special, go sit with her. _Woo her_."

 

Smiling at Karl, he relinquished his chef duties and went over to the other side of the kitchen. His sharing platter was full of things like chicken drumsticks and garlic bread slices - simple pub food and he liked it that way. But with his consolation meal he wanted something a little different. He cut up steak slices, he deep fried vegetables. He made fresh sauces. He continued to cook, making sure that she was still there every second he was not tending to their dinner.  

 

She had been waiting for three hours when he finally came out onto the restaurant floor with the platter of food. He approached her table warily, not sure how she would react to the sight of him. When she finally realised someone was there, she looked at him with relief.

 

"Is that for me?"

 

Francis nodded. "Yes. I hope you don't mind if I join you? I get quite hungry in that kitchen."

 

She gestured at the empty seat in front of her, and he sat down, placing the plate in the middle of the table. He watched as she dug into the plate of food, dipping the steak slices into a sweet chilli dip. She actually moaned as she swallowed.

 

"You know despite the fact that you were such an asshole the last time I saw you, the food here is _amazing._ God you can cook!"

 

Francis chuckled and picked up a fork, spearing some of the creamy potatoes. "I love cooking. It's always been my passion. Try some of the Singapore noodles. They're very good."

 

They both tried a little of everything he had put on the platter, talking about the food as they went. After he had let her have the last battered broccoli floret, she wiped her mouth and put down her napkin. She looked once more at the door before back at him. "I guess he's not coming. You know I expected to be stood up? God why do I attract such losers? That's a rhetorical question by the way."

 

"You know that night in the alley I didn't mean to insinuate anything," Francis said, trying to repair the damage of their last meeting. "If you had let me finish, I would have said that it looks like you're searching for the right man but you're not finding him."

 

She nodded, taking her lip between her teeth. "You're right. I think I got so upset with you that time because you were right. I'm looking for happiness in all the wrong places. I'm so _desperate_ for it that I'm constantly going on a date with someone. I'm pathetic."

 

"You're not pathetic. You're beautiful and sweet and have a love of red meat that I've never seen in a woman before..." Francis trailed off, realising he wasn't exactly playing it cool. "I just think that there's someone out there for you. Someone who would treat you like a queen."

 

He hadn't meant it to sound so ridiculous, but he was completely smitten by this woman. When he finally looked up from the table, he realised she was smiling. She then held her hand out for him to take. Like that night a month ago, he pressed his lips to her skin.

 

"I'm Sarah," she whispered. "But my friends call me Hierophant. _Hiero_ for short."

 

"Hiero," Francis muttered, releasing her hand to return to her side. "Would you like to come to dinner with me sometime? I know a great restaurant."

 

She burst out laughing, biting her lip as she stared across the table at him. He'd finally done it; he'd finally asked her to dinner. He ordered them a bottle of wine and they continued to dig into the food. Francis even asked his pastry chef to make them a dessert platter. All the while he kept looking over at the beautiful blonde across from him. He finally felt _satisfied_.

 

X

 

After that evening, Hiero returned to the restaurant every Friday night, always alone. He would work a few hours and then leave Karl to run the kitchen while he joined Hiero out on her usual table. Wine would be ordered, food would be eaten, and they would talk about the oddest of things. Every Friday night she would stay until after closing and Francis would press a kiss to her cheek before she left. He was falling in love with her. He didn't even think it was possible for him _to_ love.

 

The fifth Friday night after their first date, Francis was in the staff bathroom putting on a fresh shirt when Guy, one of the waiters, came in. He'd told Karl he wasn't to be disturbed while he prepared for his date. Guy had obviously decided he wanted to be part of his new stew.

 

"Chef, Karl told me to let you know that 'that douche bag your girl used to date is here with another girl at your table'." Guy grinned. "I can't believe I got that right."

 

Ignoring the triumph of one of his dumbest waiters, Francis went straight to the door of the kitchen. Guy was right. The man Hiero had been dating before him, Anthony the arrogant banker, was indeed sitting at his and Hiero's table. The stunning redhead across from him was wearing a pale green dress with _plenty_ of cleavage on show. They had ordered Anthony and Hiero's usual starter, and no doubt he had gone for his fillet steak and she had gone for the only salad he offered. So predictable.

 

"Any sign of Hiero?" Francis turned to Guy, hoping she had not arrived yet.

 

Thankfully Guy shook his head. "No Chef. Maybe she's running late?"

 

Ignoring Guy's suggestion, Francis left Karl in charge of the kitchen while he watched the couple dine across from him. He kept an eye out for Hiero, but she didn't show. The upset he felt at being stood up was nothing compared to the anger that ran through him as he saw Hiero's ex boyfriend in his seat, with another woman in hers, eating at _their_ table.

 

It got worse when the bastard went to the bathroom. Francis stalked him, watched him from the shadows. He saw him flirt with another diner by the kitchen door, saw his lips tease her jaw. She was a regular too, always came in with her husband. They'd celebrated their ninth wedding anniversary the week before. Carlos, his pastry chef, had made a cake.

 

Anthony the arrogant banker did not care. He seduced Hiero, he seduced his redheaded companion, and he seduced the wife of another man. He sullied this place, sullied his winter flower. Ives could not let it stand. It would be a risk of course, killing with motive in a public area. But Francis could not endure this man returning to _Ravenous_ or returning to Hiero's bed. He would have to be dinner instead.

 

He asked Karl to lead the banker's date to the bathroom on the pretence of a call where she witnessed Anthony kissing the wife. His date left after screaming down the restaurant and to his limited credit he did run after her. Ives followed him outside the restaurant and down into the alleyway after he had given up. He watched as he lit up a cigarette, needing the nicotine fix after such an _eventful_ dinner. Poor lad. Wouldn't get shagged at all. But at least he would be dead before he had to pay the bill.

 

Just as he took one of his personal knives into his hand, someone else came down the alley. Ives swallowed roughly as he realised it was Hiero. She looked very pretty, in a yellow dress with diamond earrings. But her face was pale, drawn. She was looking at her ex boyfriend like she had during their argument. This was going to be _interesting_.  

 

"Hello Anthony."

 

"Sarah!" He looked overjoyed to see her. Obviously still hoping for a shag after all. She smiled and walked over to him, resting her hands on his lapels. Francis felt his heart break. Why would she go back to this lowlife when she had _him?_ What could this man offer her that he couldn't?"You know I am _so_ glad to see you tonight."

 

"Really? 'Cause you weren't a month ago when you stood me up. Or when you brought that slut and sat her at my table." The sweet caress of his jacket turned rough as she pushed him against the wall. "I got all dressed up tonight for someone special. Someone sweet and sexy and you _tainted_ this place for me. For us."

 

Francis watched as Anthony quivered in front of Hiero. The poor boy had realised just who he was dealing with _._ Then his little rabbit pressed a scalpel against his throat and it was clear from the smell of urine that he had vastly underestimated her. "Sarah, Sarah what are you doing?"

 

"I'm tired of feeling like crap because of the guys I date. I'm tired of being used. And to be perfectly honest, Anthony, I've wanted to do this for a while. This just seemed like such a nice night to rip your throat out."

 

Anthony tried to fight for a moment, but Hiero was too quick. She tore at his throat like a professional, drawing as much blood as she could. Most of it hit the wall instead of her, although Francis watched as she wiped some of the blood off of her neckline and sucked her finger clean. Then, with a giggle, she bent down and watched Anthony die.

 

After the life had finally left him, Hiero looked over her kill with a frown. "Now where in God's green Earth am I going to put your cheating behind?"

 

He had thought he liked her before. Seeing this side of her...he was in love. He was sure of it. Stepping out of the shadows, he smiled down at his little wolf in sheep's clothing. "Maybe I can be of assistance?"

 

Hiero stood up straight, ready to kill. Francis held his hands up in front of him as he advanced, wanting to show he was no threat. He could smell blood on her. It was intoxicating, addicting, _arousing._ There were a few drops of blood smeared on her cheek and when he was close enough his tongue darted out to lick them up. He felt Hiero soften against him, the need to defend herself seeping away. "Let me help, darling. I have a freezer no one uses but me. We can dispose of him there."

 

She nodded, and together they lifted the remains of Anthony to the freezer at the back of the restaurant. It was a good place, he was the only one with a key and there were no lights whatsoever. In fact, the place had held some of his kills before. Sean the waiter, for example. They left Anthony at the back behind several unused bags of flour and then he went to work cleaning the blood off the walls and alley. After making sure it looked just like run off from the restaurant, Francis went back inside.

 

Hiero was pacing inside the freezer and only stopped when she caught sight of him. She was biting her lip again, and Francis had the overwhelming urge to sink his teeth into every fucking inch of her.

 

He stopped about a foot in front of her, unsure whether to make the first move. But thankfully it was she who did. She held out her hand and he took it, their first honest meeting. "Sarah Johnson, code name Hierophant. I'm an assassin for the CIA who _really_ enjoys her work."

 

An assassin. _Fascinating_. Francis shook her hand before yanking her into his waiting arms. "Francis Ives. Two hundred year old cannibal who _really_ enjoys running a restaurant."

 

He expected her to be shocked, or at least concerned. But instead the desire in her eyes seemed to grow and it seemed natural that their mouths would meet for their first kiss. Lips crashed, tongues clashed - her nimble fingers tore at his hair and his hands ripped at her dress, desperate to feel her skin. He was dimly aware that they collided into a wall, their mouths never leaving each other. When they did break free to breathe, they didn't go far.

 

Running a hand against his cheek, Hiero looked at him with so much emotion he believed he could drown in it, and drown a happy man. "Where have you been all my life?"

 

Francis brushed back her blonde curls, taking both her cheeks in between his hands. She was so beautiful and so very perfect. And now she was his. "You know, I was just about to ask you the same question."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final part! I hope you all enjoyed it : ) Just note that this chapter does contain kitchen bondage. You have been warned. 
> 
> Apart from that, enjoy! :D

His colleagues noticed a change in him almost immediately. He wouldn't work as late now, preferring to let Karl handle the closing up of the restaurant. Hiero would always come by in the last hour of dining to say hello, and almost always they would end up in his office or his flat above the restaurant at it like rabbits. Friday nights, of course, they would sit at _their_ table by the window and enjoy a romantic dinner before spending the weekend together. They were inseparable, neither one of them wanting to be apart from the other now that they found someone who understood their needs, their passions.  

 

But then Hiero had to go away. Business, she said, and business with his darling always meant classified. She wouldn't be allowed to call or text and there certainly wouldn't be any phone sex. Suddenly every one of his staff was at risk of being used as a special, even Karl. They started treading lightly around him, never questioning and never asking. If they had an issue they went to Karl. All of the _Ravenous_ staff couldn't wait for Hiero to return. None more so than him.  

 

"Barry, where is my fucking sirloin?" Francis shouted, trying to prepare his special. The barbecue relish and steak chips were already prepared; he just needed to touch the steak to the frying pan. But all his staff were incompetent and his girlfriend was out in the middle of nowhere and he needed his fucking sirloin _now_! " _Dammit Barry_!"

 

Rather than be handed the steak, he felt a hand reach down the front of his pants and cup his cock. He was about to rip the person's hand off when he realised he could smell perfume: Hiero's perfume. The hand continued to stroke him through his pants until Francis had to turn around to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

 

He wasn't. Hiero was standing there, in his kitchen, after being apart from him for _too_ long. "Hey darlin'. You miss me?"

 

He had never been happier to see anybody in his entire life. He picked his mate up in his arms and twirled her around, clinging to her. He pressed his nose into her blonde curls, inhaling her perfume and her natural scent. He had missed that smell on his pillow, had missed the feel of those hands on his arms. He had missed the sound of her voice. When he pulled back from their embrace he couldn't resist putting his lips on every inch of her.

 

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Hiero whispered, her face buried in the curve of his neck. "I missed you too."

 

Ignoring the order, Francis dragged Hiero out to his office. He needed to hold her properly, away from the business of the kitchen and the stupidity of his employees. He double locked the door before turning to gaze over her again. She had just come from work by the look of her outfit - Catholic schoolgirl skirt, white blouse, red cardigan. But he focussed most on her legs - fishnet stockings and red heels. Heels that were currently being kicked off as Hiero settled herself on his desk.

 

Walking over, Francis sat beside his love. He needed to touch her, be close to her. He slid his hand up her thigh, past the fishnet and onto her bare skin. She shook from his touch, her arm reaching out to hook around his neck, pulling him close. While his hands pushed up her skirt to get to her panties, her hands were busy cupping his face. She wanted to look at him, and Francis was more than happy to gaze over her. Those soft lips, that rounded nose, those stunning blue eyes. He even tore one of his hands away from her panties to brush away her curls so he could see her ears.

 

"I had this picture of you in my head for the last two weeks. I thought about you, _constantly._ Thought about you here, thought about you when I made breakfast. I haven't been able to sleep. Now you're here and the picture was all wrong. You are more beautiful than any imagined picture, more special than any daydream." Francis' mouth moved to hers and placed a slight kiss over the corner of her mouth. "I'm in love with you, Hierophant."

 

There was no passionate kiss, no tearing at the other's clothing. Hiero just rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes, savouring the moment like she would one of his meals. He watched her breathe in and out, the most exquisite smile on her face. When she did open her eyes, a tear dripped down her cheek. "I'm in love with you, Francis. I've never met anyone like me. At least no one who was so sweet and so smart and who treated me so well. I want to be with you forever."

 

"We can be together forever. We're Wendigo, my love." Francis pressed a kiss to her forehead, reassuring her that there was no way he was ever letting her go. Their life together would be perfect. They could live in his flat upstairs and they could run _Ravenous_ together. They could kill together. He could teach her how to cook and she could draw and paint.

 

Suddenly he was overwhelmed with images of little blonde boys and little brunette girls covered in paint and flour. It made his heart ache. For so long he hadn't known if it even worked. But Hiero made it beat, made it ache, made it sing. She _was_ his heart.

 

"You know, tomorrow is officially our two month anniversary," Hiero said before taking his earlobe between her teeth. "Our first kiss, our first kill. I think it'd be nice if we did something."

 

"What shall we do?" Francis asked, taking her hands and pressing kisses to each finger. "Name it, and we'll do it."

 

Hiero giggled. She wasn't used to such treatment. Francis would give her the world in return for a smile. "I just want a lovely dinner with my boyfriend and then a lovely session of fucking like animals in his bed. Sound good?"

 

"Sounds perfect," Francis mumbled, now taking her fingers into his mouth and sucking them. His rabbit began to rock herself against his thigh. "But tonight I do think we should focus on celebrating your return. I'm thinking me on my knees for an hour then back upstairs for a good game of hide and seek."

 

Hiero had started to voice her agreement when he grabbed her hips and planted her on his desk. Francis watched his love nibble at her bottom lip, drawing blood when he parted her legs. He grinned as he pushed up her skirt, finally seeing her red lace panties in all their glory. Kneeling down in front of her, he moved forward and began to worship her with his tongue. He had missed her so very much. And he planned to spend the next, oh... _two_ hours showing her.

 

X

 

Friday nights were usually one of their busiest, which was why Karl was so upset that he was closing _Ravenous_ for the night. But his Hiero had returned to him, and it was their second month anniversary and he was _determined_ to make it a night that they would always remember.

 

The place had been emptied of the staff, all reservations had been cancelled. He spent the afternoon dressing the restaurant, placing candles over ever surface and making sure that their meal was perfect. He wouldn't dare cook human meat in his kitchen, but the juicy beef would be thick with blood and the potatoes he was frying would be a perfect accompaniment.

 

Once eight o'clock rolled around, Francis dressed in an expensive suit, brushed his hair and trimmed his beard. He knew that Hiero liked his beard, so it stayed. He left the bathroom when he heard Hiero call out from outside. When he let her in, he was momentarily stunned by his love in a blood red dress that reached the floor. The straps that held the thing up would be so easy to push down, and when she removed her wrap all he could see was bare skin. He panted at the sight of her, desperate to touch her.

 

"This is _beautiful,_ Francis," Hiero whispered, ignoring his staring and instead choosing to twirl around his restaurant. She ran her fingers through the flickering flames of some of the candles. "Absolutely beautiful."

 

"Not compared to you," Francis stated, running over to her and taking her in his arms. With her arms wrapped around his neck, they danced in the centre of the room. He twirled his mate around the floor, spinning her and spinning her. Francis ducked her at one point, before reaching down and stealing a kiss.

 

"You're such a sweetie, Francis," she said, righting herself in her arms. She took it upon herself to straighten his collar before kissing his cheek. "And so very handsome. You've swept me off my feet."

 

"I'm a big fan of sweeping but I've never had the chance before." Francis took her hands and led her over to their table. With a flourish he helped her into her seat and placed a napkin upon her lap. "For all my blood thirsty tendencies, I do enjoy being a romantic. Fine wine..." He popped the cork and poured some into her glass. "...good music..." The remote control on another table turned on his playlist for the evening. "...and a beautiful woman."

 

Hiero gave him a kiss to the lips just before he brought over their food. They dug in almost immediately, the beef being just as tender as he had hoped. They talked a little as well, mostly about what Hiero had been doing in South America that had taken her away from him for two weeks. She had no qualms about breaking national security now she had returned, and he enjoyed hearing about her exploits. Over their second bottle of wine he retold some of his old stories, embellishing the blood and guts with every sentence.

 

He was just retelling the story of Fort Spencer when Hiero suddenly leaned across the table and kissed him. He kissed her back immediately, one hand reaching over to tug at her curls. Her tongue tasted of the blood from the meat, and he immediately sought out every trace until he could just taste Hiero in his mouth. She was focussing her tongue on the back of his teeth, a particularly sensitive area he hadn't known about till Hiero had found it.

 

"How about we move this upstairs?" Francis asked, pulling down one of the straps of Hiero's dress.

 

But she shook her head, instead grabbing his hand and taking him to the kitchen. "Let's go in here."

 

They were probably breaking several health and safety regulations as they ran into the kitchen, but Francis didn't care. All he cared about was being with Hiero. She tugged him in the direction of the main work table before pushing him against it. "You look so good in suits, Francis. I prefer you out of them, of course."

 

He shucked off his suit jacket as quickly as he could. Hiero giggled at his speed before running her hands up and down his shirt. She ripped the fabric off of him, tossing it aside. Francis pulled Hiero to him, pressing her clothed body against his bare torso. Leaning in closer, Hiero licked t the side of his face. "Where do you keep the twine you use to tie up meat?"

 

"Second cupboard to your right. Be rough now, I want marks tomorrow morning."

 

He heard his rabbit's giggle as she went and found the twine. Hiero then turned him around and tied his hands together, thickly knotting it. If he put his mind to it he would be able to escape but that wasn't his intent. He wanted to rub his wrists raw as he and Hiero made love. He sought out a kiss and bit down hard on her bottom lip, drawing her blood into his mouth. Nothing had ever tasted sweeter.

 

She slammed him against the work table, taking a moment to lick the blood that had formed on her lip. Hiero then reached over and undid his trousers, before yanking his boxers down his legs. He kicked them off, leaving him bare to his love's eyes. Her gaze burned over every inch of skin.

 

Smiling, Hiero took a step back and reached behind her neck to undo the clasp that held her dress together. Francis watched as the fabric dropped from her body and pooled next to his clothes. She only wore a black thong underneath all that silk. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her creamy skin, or her pert breasts, or the way her hands seemed to glide over her body.

 

Those soft hands directed him to lie on the work table, his tied hands underneath him. Hiero then got to work on trussing up his feet, and sliding them underneath his body like his hands. He had enough room to spread his legs apart, his cock standing upright at the apex of his thighs. He imagined he was quite the sight. Hiero seemed to be drinking him in from the end of the work table.

 

"You know you're a very powerful man, Francis. I'm not just talking the power that the blood and flesh gives you. But something else, you know? Your...experience." Hiero crawled up on the work table and lied beside him, her hand stroking his chest. Suddenly that hand moved down and grabbed his cock, jerking him up and down with the force of her hand. The sudden pleasure made him gulp. "But it's this. It's letting me touch you intimately, letting me truss you up like a turkey. Do you know how privileged I feel, Francis, that you let me touch you like this? That you open up to me?"

 

He picked his head up from the work table and watched as Hiero took his cock in her mouth. She sucked him slowly, her hand softly cupping his balls. She was being so tender with him, appreciating his confidence and trust in her. He didn't trust anyone like he did her. Even when he felt Hiero's teeth run along the underside of his cock, he had no fear. It was simple pleasure, nothing more.

 

Her tongue swirled around his head twice more before Hiero began planting kisses on his inner thighs. She loved kissing him, just as much as he did her. When it came to oral sex there was usually a fight over who was going to do whom. He wanted her on his tongue. "Hiero, come up here."

 

She giggled as she nipped at his stomach. She was happy playing her own games. "Maybe next time sweet pea. When I feel like torturing you properly."

 

Unable to move his hands or feet, all Francis could do was buck his cock in the air. It made Hiero giggle even more. "Darling, please be my dessert. I want to taste you."

 

But she just shook her head. "Haven't you had enough of me already? After last night? _And this morning?"_

It was his turn to shake his head. "I could never tire of you. I love knowing that no one has made you happier. I love making you feel loved." Hiero slid up from caressing his stomach to press a hand against his cheek. Their kiss was slow, romantic. His bottom lip pushed between hers, letting her top lip be smothered with kisses. They kissed until Hiero had to pull away and press a kiss to his heart.

 

Then with a giggle, Hiero crawled down his body until she was straddling his thighs. He had to keep lifting his head up to look at her, kept rubbing his wrists raw as he shifted in his trussed position. Francis was rewarded for the discomfort with his rabbit's lips on the head of his cock. She sucked the head, hollowing her cheeks as she dipped a little bit further each time before pulling back. His entire body rocked with the motions, the pleasure building up in him until he felt Hiero's mouth slip away. It was soon replaced by her body sliding down on top of him. His love was wet, tight, and he _howled_ at the first sensation of being inside her.

 

"Bloody hell, Hiero," Francis cursed, trying to thrust inside his lover but the angle just wasn't right. "You feel so good sweetheart."

 

Another giggle, and he felt Hiero begin to ride him. She moved herself up and down his cock, rubbing herself against him with fervour.  Her hand threaded itself into his hair, yanking his head up so he could watch her fuck him. Her other hand stroked his chest, tugging at his nipple until he cried out. Francis watched Hiero, watched until he could not take the pleasure anymore and he came screaming inside her.

 

The pleasure blinded him, made everything around him disappear until it was just the pressure of Hiero around his cock that mattered. Then it disappeared and the next sensation was his hands and feet being freed. Spreading himself out on the table, he opened his eyes to find Hiero snuggling against him. Her fingers were teasing herself to completion, and his own lazily joined in to bring her over the edge.

 

When they were both spent, Francis brushed his lips against hers. "Well I think we should do that more often."

 

Hiero sniggered, tangling his now free feet with hers. "Agreed. Maybe next time you can tie me up."

 

Francis wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. The air inside the kitchen was cool; it wouldn't be too long before they would have to move to warmer quarters. But he just wanted to take a moment with her, in this space. "I remember the first time I saw you. You had dinner on your own. Steak and chips, steak so rare it was practically mooing. I watched you from the kitchen and I couldn't help but want to sit with you."

 

Hiero rubbed herself against him, trying to get warm. "I remember seeing you too. You were having a debate with a customer and you looked so handsome. I kept wondering if you were the one producing the food. It tasted so _good,_ like sex on a plate. I felt empty if I didn't come here. You satisfy me, Francis."

 

After another kiss, they both decided it was time to return to his flat. He pulled on his trousers; he tugged what remained of his shirt around Hiero's shoulders. When everything was turned off or blown out, Francis finally locked up the kitchen for the night. Hiero was waiting for him in her old seat, looking out the window onto the river. He had seen her so many times like that that it was hard to realise that she was his mate now, his love. His.

 

"Hierophant, let's go warm up. I'm thinking a nice bath."

 

"You read my mind darlin'."

 

As he closed up the restaurant for the night, Hiero's hand in his, Francis smiled. He was finally using his immortality to good use; he was finally living the perfect life. A wonderful job, a wonderful girl. This was what the last two hundred years had been about. All the false names and new jobs and different houses and all the blood and killing and cooking. All of it had been for one thing and one thing alone.

 

He had been waiting for her. 


End file.
